LOVELY Days
by Akita Beilschmidt
Summary: 31 Maret adalah ulang tahun Suzuna,tapi Suzuna tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun!dia lupa akan ulang tahunnya sendiri!untung hal itu diingatkan oleh Sena dan lainnya.hal dadakan terjadi begitu saja!Sena melamar Suzuna!apakah lamaran itu diterima oleh Suzuna?


Huah!ini fic kurang kerjaan selama puasa,gara-gara fic sebelumnya yang review cuma 2 ORANG jadi bikin ginian deh!(Readers:dasar kurang kerjaan*sweatdrop*)

Disclaimer:Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Rating:T

Warning:Gaje,abal,ancur,aneh,OOC

L-O-V-E-L-Y Days

Tahun ini,enma fire tetap latihan seperti anehnya Kurita tidak datang,itu membuat para anggota kebingungan.

''Mana Kuritan?kok tidak ada?''Tanya Suzuna sambil mengubek-ngubek tasnya.

''Tidak tahu,makanya aku juga heran.''Kata Riku menjawab dengan heran.

Tiba-tiba Sena datang dengan berlari seperti dikejar setan(?)yang lagi bawa korek api(?).

Riku langsung jawdrop karena Sena tidak memakai seragam Amefuto,melainkan pakaian seorang butler.

''Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu?''Tanya Riku dengan penuh rasa heran sekaligus ingin membunuh author(?)

''Ri,Riku!Kurita-senpai mengajak kita dan lainnya bekerja sambilan!''Kata Sena sambil terengah-engah.

Riku berpikir sejenak ''Kerja sambilan apa?''Tanya Riku dengan bingung,bahkan roh-nya saja udah bingung(?)

''Bekerja sebagai Maid dan Butler!''Seru Sena sambil mengeluarkan brosur aneh yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa pembuatnya.

''Menarik!Aku ikut!''Seru Suzuna senang.''Eh...Mamo-nee ikut tidak?''Tanya Suzuna yang berhasil membuat Monta mimisan.

''Semua lulusan Deimon akan ikut!termasuk Mamori-neechan!''Kata Sena yang membuat darah Monta terbuang sia-sia.

''Kan Riku bukan lulusan Deimon.''Kata Unsui yang sejak tadi diam.

''Semuanya ikut!bahkan lulusan Ojo pun ikut!''Kata Sena yang berhasil membuat Monta mengingat kejadian setahun lalu saat festival SMA Ojo.

''Kekekeke!bocah sialan cepat sedikit!''Seru Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan ada disana(?).

''HIIIEEEE!''Teriak mereka semua bahkan roh mereka juga ngga mau Monta jatuh dari pohon pisang(?)

''Jangan banyak bicara!cepat cebol sialan rekrut mereka semua!Ya-Ha!''Perintah Hiruma untuk merekrut untuk menjadi seorang PELAYAN.

''Kalian mau,'kan?aku ngga mau dibunuh sama Hiruma-senpai!''Tanya Sena yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

''Kita mau kok!asal tidak dibunuh Hiruma-Senpai!''Kata Riku yang roh-nya sudah keluar.

Mereka langsung lari mengikuti arah Hiruma berlari dan masuk kesebuah rumah yang cukup yang gelap.

Tiba-tiba lampu dinyalakan dan Suzuna melihat tulisan''Happy Birthday Suzuna''dan melihat semua pemain amefuto yang ditemuinya memakai pakaian Maid dan Butler.

''Selamat ulang tahun Suzuna!kau lupa hari ini ya?''Seru mereka semua dan Suzuna kaget ketika melihat kakaknya disitu.

''Kau senang Suzuna?sebenarnya ini rencana Hiruma-senpai!''Tanya Sena pada Suzuna,tapi yang Sena lihat hanya Suzuna yang tercegang dan melamun.

''Suzuna?''Riku melambaikan tangannya dekat mata Suzuna,tidak berkedip.

''Hei?''Sena melakukan hal yang sama seperti Riku.

''Jangan-jangan dia...''Kata Riku menduga-duga.

''Haha!kalian tertipu!''Lagi-lagi Suzuna membuat semua orang tertawa karena melemparkan sebuah telur ayam kewajah Sena dan Riku.

''Dasar jahil!''Kali ini Riku menyemprotkan krim putih dikepala Suzuna.

Sena tak kalah jahil dari Riku,dia menambahkan ceri diatas krim itu.

''Lihat,sekarang Suzuna sudah menjadi parfait!''Kata Monta yang sedang makan pisang(?)

''Nah!saatnya berenang!''Seru Mizumachi sambil mengambil selang dan menyemprotnya kesemua orang ditempat itu.

''Jangan ketinggalan yang ini''Kata Marco sambil mengocok Cola-nya dan membuka Cola semua tempat sudah dibanjiri Cola dan air.

''Kekeke!Cebol sialan lupa hadiahnya!''Kata Hiruma yang mengingatkan Sena akan hadiahnya.

''Iya,Sena-kun lupa!''Kata Mamori mengingatkan Sena dan mengelap wajahnya yang penuh air.

''Oh iya kelupaan.''Sena mengambil sebuah Kotak merah kecil dari sakunya.

''Apa itu Sena?''Tanya Suzuna sambil menunjuk kotak itu.

Sena membukanya tapi tidak ada isinya.

''Eh,kok hadiah Sena-kun tidak ada?''Tanya Julie yang agak bingung dengan Sena.

''Kenapa kau tidak smart seperti sekarang?''Lagi-lagi Kotaro yang satu tim dengan Sena digaplok Julie sama gitarnya Akaba.

''Gitar!''Kata Akaba lalu mengambil gitarnya dan memeluk dan mencium gitar hitam itu(?)

''T,Tidak...uang bulananku hilang begitu saja...''Kata Sena sambil meratapi nasibnya.

''Sena!aku ingat saat tadi kau berpamitan pada kami kau membuka kotaknya dan cincinnya terjatuh!''Kata Maria mengingatkan Sena.

''Dan sekarang cincinmu ada didalam kue Suzuna!''Kata Mamori sambil menunjuk kue Suzuna.

''Jadi,bagaimana kita mengambilnya?''Tanya Ikkyu terbengong-bengong sampai akhirnya baru sadar kalau dia kesambet(?)

''Fuu...tentu memakannya.''Jawab Akaba,padahal yang ditanya Sena malahan dia yang jawab.

''Ha?Haa?Haaah?''Lagi-lagi 3 bersaudara kembali dan mengatakan yang biasa mereka katakan.

''Akaban benar,Ayo kita memakannya!''Seru Suzuna.

''Tapi ada yang ketinggalan.''Kata Riku dengan senyum jahil.

''Apa Riku?''Tanya Sena pada orang yang mengajarinya Rocket Dash itu.

''Nah!cepat kita makan!''Kata Mizumachi sambil melepas bajunya sampai Kakei yang jauh-jauh pulang dari amerika buang muka karena malu.

''Sudahlah Kakei,dia memang selalu begitu.''Kata Maki sambil menenagkan Kakei,jangan sampai dia membuang Mizumachi kelaut(?)

''Ah,terserahlah!''Kakei tidak membuang muka justru tangannya digenggam oleh Maki,ya-ya langsung saja wajah pasangan itu memerah.

Lagi-lagi komandan dari neraka mengadakan kontes yang aneh.

''Ya-Ha!sekarang adalah kontes mencari cincin didalm kue!siapa yang mendapatkan Cincin cebol sialan akan mendapatkan 5000 yen!''Lagi-lagi Hiruma muncul dengan pakaian yang tidak semestinya dia pakai.

''5000 yen?sedikit sekali!coba 50000 yen!itu smart!''Kata Kotaro yang suka ngomong smart padahal dia sendiri tidak smart*author dimutilasi Kotaro*

''Kotaro!jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!''Kata Julie sambil menggeplak kepala Kotaro dengan gitar Akaba.

''Gitar!''Akaba mengambil gitarnya lagi dan memeluknya,bahkan menciumnya.

''Dasar mister gitar otaku!sudah sering pacaran sama gitar,Mandi sama gitar,tidur sama gitar nanti apa lagi?nikah terus lemonan sama gitar?''Lagi-lagi Nyerocos ngomong aneh-aneh didepan Akaba.

''Fuu...Kau sendiri yang seperti itu,bahkan foto saat kau membuka celana saat buka situs hentai masih ada.''Ujar Akaba dengan santainya,padahal itu adalah ancaman.

''Dasar Abaka!''Kotaro memutar nama Akaba,benar-benar tidak smart.

''Biarkan,daripada kau,foto apa juga ini.''Akaba mengeluarkan foto aneh Kotaro yang sedang lemonan sama sisirnya,benar-benar tidak smart*author dibunuh Kotaro*

''Kalian..jangan bertengkar terus!''Kata Julie yang mengunyah pun diam kembali.

_5 menit kemudian..._

Semua memakan kue Suzuna dengan hati-hati karena takut menelan cincin milik Sena,hal itu mungkin bisa sampai 2 jam(?)

''Kue buatan Mamori-neechan memang enak max!''Kata Monta sambil memakan kue itu.

''Jangan bicara Monta nanti kau tersendak.''Kata Sena sambil makan dengan tenang.

''Iya MonMon,mending lambat dapat 5000 yen daripada nelan cincin.''Kata Suzuna yang makannya pelan banget.

Hiruma ngutak-atik laptopnya,matanya hanya menatap layar laptopnya.

''Hiruma-senpai sedang apa?''Tanya Riku sambil makan dengan pelan.

''Rahasia koboi sialan.''Jawabnya tanpa bergerak sama sekali kecuali tangan yang lagi asik-asik ngetik.

''Buka situs hentai ya?''Riku salah berbicara dan tahu apa akan terjadi.

Hiruma menoleh kearah Riku.''Dasar Koboi mesum sialan.''

Riku langsung sweatdrop.''Aku ini tidak mesum tahu.''

''Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh Rikkun.''Kata Suzuna sambil menjewer Riku.

_Kembali ketopik awal..._

''Eh?kok ada yang keras?''Kata Sena.

''Pasti itu cincinmu!cepat keluarkan max!''Perintah Monta pada Sena,Sena mengangguk.

Sena mengeluarkan cincinnya dari mulutnya.

''Su,Suzuna...''

''Hm?sudah ketemu?''Tanya Suzuna sambil berhenti mengunyah.

''Suzuna,maukah kau menikah denganku?''Tanya Sena sambil berlutut.

Suzuna celingukan kemana-mana,Suzuna melihat Mamori mengangguk tanda dia harus setuju.

''Tentu saja tidak...''Kata Suzuna.

Hampir semua orang disitu jawdrop karena perkataan Suzuna,tidak terkecuali Sena yang sudah dikutuk jadi batu(?)

''Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?''Sena hampir frustasi kalau lamarannya tidak diterima.

''Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.''Kata Suzuna,benar-benar bikin author jantungan aje*Author dibuang kelaut sama para tamu*

Saat itu juga semuanya bertepuk tangan,tapi itu dikagetkan dengan semburan dari selang yang dibawa Mizumachi.

''Nah!ini lamaran pasangan yang palin romantis!''Kata Mizumachi menyemburka air dari selang kearah Sena dan Suzuna yang sedang memasangkan cincinnya.

''Mizumachi!hentikan perilakumu itu!''Otohime menarik Mizumachi dan mengikat seluruh tubuhnya dan membuangnya kelaut(?).

''Ti,tidak,cincinnya hilang lagi...''Sena gemetaran melihat cincin untuk Suzuna lenyap karena semburan yang sangat keras.

''Mizumachi!gantikan cincin mereka!''Teriak seluruh tamu bersamaan dan menunjuk Mizumachi.

''Ehehe,aku pergi!''Mizumachi menuju kolam renang dirumah itu dan nyebur,semuanya tak terkecuali Sena dan Suzuna mengejar sampai kolam renang dimana Mizumachi berenang.

''Semuanya,biarkan baju kita basah dan menangkap Mizumachi!''Perintah Riku dan semuanya langsung loncat ke kolam renang,tentu saja semuanya langsung tertawa.

''Teknik andalan Mizumachi-sensei ini tidak akan terkalahkan!''Mizumachi berenang kayak ikan hiu(?)mau ditangkep sama nelayan saking cepatnya(?).

''Kembali kau Mizumachi!dasar ikan hiu(?)!''Teriak Monta sambil berenang,author baru tahu kalau monyet bisa berenang(?).

Marco mengeluarkan Screw Bite-nya,otomatis Mizumachi langsung klepek-klepek kayak ikan kehabisan air(?)padahal dia dikolam renang.

Hampir semuanya berenang,padahal semua pakaian mereka basah semua karena mengejar Mizumachi.

''Ya~~~!ini hari ulang tahun yang paling menyenangkan!''Seru Suzuna sambil menepi.

END

OMAKE

-Saat cincin milik Sena terbawa derasnya semburan oleh selang,cincinnya ada didalam selokan.

-Saat memakai pakaian Butler,Mizumachi yang paling terbuka karena celananya hanya sepahanya saja.

-Ohira dan Onishi juga hadir saat itu,mereka saling mengomentari pakaian masing-masing padahal yang sebenarnya dikomentari adalah CELANA MILIK OHIRA yang ternyata milik

Mizumachi.

-Saat Akaba mengeluarkan foto aneh milik Kotaro,Kotaro langsung mengeluarkan Foto saat Akaba menikah dengan gitarnya.

-Saat semuanya mencoba pakaian masing-masing,Hiruma malah memeberikan Taka dan Kisaragi pakaian Maid bukan Butler.

-Karin tidak terlihat karena SEDANG MENGGAMBAR saat mereka mencari cincin milik Sena.

-Hiruma tidak memakai pakaian Butler,malahan memakai pakaian Maid seperti saat dia mengintai Amerika.

Kotaro:hei apaan tuh?kok aku lemonan sama sisir?nggak smart!

Akane:biarkan.

Akaba:Fuu...wanita saja tahu apa kelemahanmu.

Akane:Kotaro jadi uke sisirnya!malu-maluin!

Kotaro:Ngga smart!kau dan Akaba pernah berduaan dikamar hotel,'kan?

Akaba:itu belum terjadi,itu nanti saat aku menikah.

Akane:Paling-paling Kotaro yang berduaan sama sisirnya dikamar hotel,nyahaha!

Kotaro:Awas kau author...dasar ngga smart!

Kekekeke,Review?


End file.
